


Peaks and Valleys

by hainehime



Category: Pet (2020), ペット
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pet, Smut just smut, bottom hiroki, but only for a hot minute, fish and fish, hiroki is cute, top tsukasa, tsukasa is kindaaaaa yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainehime/pseuds/hainehime
Summary: Tsukasa and Hiroki do gay things
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Peaks and Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiii this show is an acid trip and im obsessed with it recently. uhh coronavirus has school cancelled for me so i just wrote this one day lmao. forgive me if theres no grammar ok i just wanted tsukasa and hiroki to do sex. 
> 
> THERES LIKE HARDLY ANY PET FANFICS SO UGHVHGJBK I FELT OBLIGATED TO WRITE THIS ASDFGHJ ENJOY!!!

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Tsukasa~!” cheered Hiroki as he ran to his partner in delight. He couldn’t contain his excitement, and eagerly pounced onto the other male to hug him.

“H-Hiroki…!” Tsukasa stumbled, hardly able to keep his balance. Then he chuckled, and hugged Hiroki back. “You always get so excited when I come home. Like you’re some sort of dog.”

Hiroki continued to snuggle into Tsukasa’s chest for a moment, before suddenly pouting. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and looked up at him. “I’m not a dog, idiot. You know what I am.”

Tsukasa smiled. Hiroki was so cute when he pouted like that. “I know,” He replied, patting Hiroki's head. “So did you sell any fish today?”

The two entered their pet shop, Fish&Fish, walking down the long aisle of fish tanks. They were surrounded by beautiful aquatic life on either side. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil. They had really built a nice store together. Even if it didn’t make much business.

“No sales yet. But two people came in today to look!” Hiroki cheered. He always got excited by the smallest things. Even if they weren’t exactly successes. “Nee Tsukasa, I think one of the guys might come back to make a real purchase tomorrow! He liked the one fish in the third tank. Ya know, the pretty purple one?”

“That’s great, Hiroki,” Tsukasa replied. He found himself gazing at Hiroki with adoration, getting lost in his fantasies. The gentle lights that surged through the fish tanks created such an elegant atmosphere. It was dim, yet just bright enough to create a candle flicking effect. Kind of romantic.

“So what’d ya do on your mission today? Did that bastard Katsuragi give ya any trouble?” Hiroki asked. “I don’t like these solo missions you’ve been going on.”

“I don’t either. But it’s to pay for our store,” Tsukasa interjected.

Hiroki sighed. He loved having a place together with Tsukasa. But it was pointless if they were never there together. He folded his arms and looked away. “I just don’t like how much you’ve been out recently. And super late, too. I get lonely, ya know… T-Tsukasa! You’re bleeding!” He suddenly exclaimed.

Tsukasa was still fondly staring at his partner. Hiroki was so beautiful, with his golden hair and sunset eyes. Everything about his precious Hiroki was beautiful. Yet Tsukasa’s trance was suddenly broken when Hiroki shouted. “What?” he asked. He looked at his wrist and saw the blood trickling down his arm. His entire palm was covered in red. “It’s only a scratch…” He replied, all to calmly. He didn't want Hiroki to know the truth of what he had been doing on his missions. Heartlessly crushing anyone the company ordered him to. There was so much Hiroki didn't know.

“Tsukasa!!” Hiroki snapped, absolutely horrified. “You’re getting blood all over the floor! Urg, and I just cleaned today! C’mon, come upstairs!” he grabbed Tsukasa’s other hand and started dragging him.

Tsukasa blinked. Hiroki’s hand was so small and petite in his. It felt beautiful. “I told you, it’s only a scratch…” He replied, emotionlessly. As if he hadn’t crushed someone just a few hours before. "You're overreacting."

But Hiroki didn’t listen. He dragged Tsukasa to their apartment upstairs and into the bathroom. After closing the door, he eagerly grabbed a washcloth and began running it under cold water. “You never take care of yourself. Dummy. You yell at me when I’m reckless, but act like it’s nothing when you’re the one who gets hurt!”

Tsukasa calmly stood against the wall. He sighed. “That’s because you’re not like me, Hiroki.”

After turning off the sink, Hiroki rang the little cloth out. Growling, he turned to Tsukasa in rage. “Idiot! What’s that suppose to mean!? That I’m weaker than you!?” he snapped. For a moment, he looked like he was about to cry. “Tsukasa… You’re the worst!” He threw the wet cloth at him.

Yet Tsukasa was easily able to catch it. “Hiroki… Don’t cry,” he ordered. He began dabbing the cloth on his wrist, cleaning up the remainder of blood. It would probably sting a normal person. But Tsukasa was anything but normal. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re strong, Hiroki. Stronger than you know.”

Hiroki sniffled. He dried some of his tears before turning back. “Really?” He wiped his nose shyly. “Ya mean that, Tsukasa?”

“Of course I do,” Tsukasa said plainly. Hiroki was so easy to control. Too easy. He tossed the wet rag away before slowly approaching his partner. He put his hand on the side of Hiroki’s cheek, caressing his soft skin. And gazing into his eyes. “I love you, Hiroki.”

The other male was still wiping away his tiny tears. He sniffled again before making eye contact with Tsukasa. “Wh-…” He swallowed nervously. In an instant, his face turned a bright pink. As he blushed, Tsukasa could probably feel the heat in his palms. “Wh-what did you say?”

Tsukasa sighed dreamily, now cupping Hiroki’s face with both hands. And getting a little blood on his face in the process. “I can’t live without you, Hiroki. And you can’t live without me. Got that? If anyone ever tried to take you from me… I’d have to _crush_ them…” He started grinding his teeth together, feeling his insanity rise.

Hiroki watched as Tsukasa’s deep blue eyes flickered with desire. It was so creepy, and so unlike the partner he knew. Swallowing nervously, he tried to back away. “C-crush? Tsukasa… What’s going on? Ah!” He suddenly bumped into the wall behind him.

“Hiroki…” Tsukasa growled in a deep voice. He grabbed Hiroki’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

“A-ah!” Hiroki squealed. His golden eyes sparkled in fright for just a moment. Then he squeezed them shut, and turned his head to the side. “Nhg…”

It was so vulnerable. So submissive. It made Tsukasa smirk. Hiroki gave into him so easily. “Look at you…” Tsukasa growled in a low whisper. He rolled his eyes up and down Hiroki’s body, admiring the priceless way he shuddered in humiliation. “So vulnerable for me. But you wouldn’t submit to anyone like this but me, right? Hiroki. I own you. I saved you. I gave you a life. And now I own you. Do you understand?” he rambled, going crazy. He leaned close into Hiroki’s ear. “You’re mine…”

“Tsu-Tsukasa…” Hiroki whimpered. He was confused, but didn’t have the strength to push the other male away. He trusted Tsukasa with all his heart, after all. It was all he knew. His whole life he had been obeying Tsukasa’s every command. But now he was starting to wonder if that was toxic. “Did something happen on your mission?” he suddenly asked. “You’re acting weird. C’mon, Tsukasa. Let’s just talk-“

“You’re beautiful, Hiroki…” Tsukasa whispered in a low hush.

It sent lightning down Hiroki’s spine. Making his entire body go into shock. Tsukasa’s voice was so sweet. So low. And deep. It captivated Hiroki and surrounded every part of him. Now he was melting at the mercy of that sweet, controlling voice. It felt like he was drowning. Drowning in water.

“Tsukas-“

“Hey, Hiroki. Let’s sync up,” Tsukasa suggested.

“Huh?” Hiroki blinked his eyes open, fanning his long eyelashes.

“Come on, sync with me. Let me in your peak.”

“N-no… I don’t wanna…”

“Hiroki. That’s an order. You said you wanted to talk, right? Let’s talk in your peak. Come on.”

“I-I said I don’t wanna!” Hiroki lashed out. He suddenly pushed Tsukasa back, creating distance between them. It was rough. And so unlike him. Normally, he would never push Tsukasa. But he felt like he had no other choice. Breathing hard, he stared at his partner with fear in his eyes. “Y-you’re freaking me out… Scary…”

Tsukasa frowned. It wasn’t like Hiroki to defy him. In fact, that was what he loved about Hiroki. He never disobeyed. “Hiroki. Who gave you your peak?” He folded his arms sternly.

Hiroki swallowed. Tsukasa’s menacing aura was terrifying him. “Y…you…”

“What was that?”

“Y-you did, Tsukasa! Damn it!”

“Right. And therefore, who do you owe your power to?” Tsukasa coerced, stepping toward Hiroki again.

Hiroki’s heart was racing. Like a clueless boy about to drown in an hostile ocean.

“St-stay back!” Hiroki yelled, grabbing the door knob. He was about to run out. “You gave me my powers but it’s mine to use!”

“I gave you everything, Hiroki,” Tsukasa growled. “A fish is nothing outside of water! HAHA!” he started shaking violently, with a sick look in his sapphire eyes. It was an expression he swore he would never show his precious Hiroki. But now, that hidden psychotic side was coming out. “I gave you everything!” he yelled, biting his thumb. He did his best to keep his emotions in. But soon, everything came flooding out. Quite literally. “It’s time you give me something ba-AAAACK!”

“Tsukasa!”

Within seconds, Tsukasa coughed up water. It started surging out of his mouth, and he choked on it. Concerned for his partner, Hiroki rushed to Tsukasa’s side. He clung to him, worried for Tsukasa’s wellbeing. Yet Tsukasa was good at controlling his powers. After a minute of gagging, he was able to restrict the water flow. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Now standing in a small puddle, he took a few deep breaths.

“Tsukasa… Are you ok?” Hiroki whimpered, looking up at him with those big bright eyes. He was crying now, and it showed how much he cared. “Please don’t freak out again… I need you, Tsukasa. I know I do. I’m sorry…” He begged. Then he blinked up at him in the most beautiful way. “I love you...Tsukasa…”

That was all Tsukasa needed to hear. For his precious Hiroki submit to him once and for all. He smiled, feeling his dark desires fade. And be replaced with feelings of adoration. “Oh Hiroki…”

_“Mmmh…”_ Hiroki moaned, as Tsukasa’s lips crashed into his.

It happened so fast. But the moment had built up so perfectly. Looping his arms around Tsukasa’s neck, Hiroki returned the lovely kiss. His body heated up. And with each passing second, the passion only increased between the two of them.

Moaning, and clawing at each other. Tsukasa was ready to devour his precious Hiroki, and make him melt. He pinned him to the wall and continued to make out with him. Running a hand through Hiroki’s perfect, fluffy hair.

“Nmhh… Tsukasa…~” Hiroki purred. He was weak to hair pulling.

“Hiroki… Say my name again…” Tsukasa ordered. He drowned his lover with kisses, hardly giving him time to breathe. Pulling him in by the waist. And rewarding him with headpats.

“Tsukasa… Tsukasa…” Hiroki moaned over and over. “Tsukasa~”

The next thing he knew, Hiroki was being lifted up. Tsukasa was strong, and easily capable of carrying Hiroki to the bedroom. Their lips never lost contact the whole way. Then, Hiroki was plopped onto the bed. He bounced into the plushness of the soft blankets and pillows. And tried to catch his breath.

“Ahh..ah…hah ha…” He groaned. “Tsukasa… you’re turning me on…” He complained.

“That’s the idea, Hiroki,” Tsukasa replied with a smile. He gently reached his hand up Hiroki’s shirt and rested it on his tummy. Hiroki was so warm. It made him chuckle. “Do you really miss me when I’m not around?”

Hiroki’s face turned a bright pink. “O-of course I do, stupid! Stupid! We promised we’d work the shop together, but you’re never hom-! Mmm…”

Tsukasa pressed his lips to Hiroki’s again. It shut him up really quick. Smirking, Tsukasa’s lips danced across Hiroki’s. “You talk too much…” He whispered. Soon, he had Hiroki’s distracted enough to pull off his T-shirt.

Hiroki laid there panting for air, now only wearing his pants. “You’re the one who keeps asking me questions…” he muttered. Then he pouted. “Oi. If you’re making me strip, then you have to too!” He suddenly sat up and reached for Tsukasa’s shirt with grabby hands. “Gimme!”

Tsukasa chuckled. It was the little things Hiroki did that made him smile. He stayed still as his partner succeeded in ripping his shirt open.

Soon, Hiroki’s eyes sparkled as he saw Tsukasa’s bare chest. His toned muscles and strong build made Hiroki drool. He began began licking Tsukasa’s chest. Running his hot tongue up and down the curves of his muscles. “Mm… Tsukasa~” He purred.

“Good boy…” Tsukasa groaned. Hiroki’s hot little mouth was turning him on. For a moment, he wished he could get him to use that mouth for something else. But he quickly rid himself of such thoughts. It was his job to make Hiroki feel good. He was his pet after all. “That’s enough…” He whispered, pushing Hiroki back down. He kissed him once more before reaching down for his pants.

Hiroki was annoyed but let Tsukasa make that move. As the rest of his clothing was taken, he yawned, stretching his arms up. Revealing his perfectly toned, slender body. _“Ahh~”_

“Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” Tsukasa ordered, reaching over to the bedside table. He found their familiar bottle of lube and smirked, beginning the preparation.

“I’m not sleepy, you’re just takin’ forever,” Hiroki snapped. “Nee, Tsukasa? Did you mean what you said earlier? About thinking I’m beautiful?” he asked. “A-AAH! TSUKASA!”

Tsukasa finished his work, scissoring his fingers in and out of his lover. Loosening him up nice and slow. Wanting to drive Hiroki mad with pleasure. “Of course I did,” he growled. “You’re my pet.”

“Ahh! Ah god, Tsukasa…” Hiroki moaned in desperation. He heard a small zipper and the next thing he knew he felt the familiar sensation of Tsukasa’s cock poking between his legs. It made his breath stagger. “Tsukasa… wh-what… what even is a pet?” he begged, looking up with his precious, teary eyes. “What…ngh, what am I?”

That desperate look in his eyes made Tsukasa melt. He wanted Hiroki so badly. But there was still so much he didn’t understand. So much Tsukasa couldn’t tell him. About Hayashi. About Satoru. About the company.

About his sick, twisted mind he had kept secret for so long. But all of that faded when he was with Hiroki.

Hiroki was his whole world. His everything. And gazing down at his beautiful body in that moment only reiterated that fact in Tsukasa’s mind. He loved Hiroki so much.

“Say my name again,” He ordered. He pressed his tip harder between Hiroki’s thighs, forcing his legs to spread apart. “You know what I want. Say it.”

“Tsukasa!” Hiroki cried as the feeling of penetration overwhelmed him. He gasped, clenching onto the bedsheets for dear life. His adorable voice was irresistible when it cracked with pleasure, crying for his lover in desperation. “Y-yes! Tsukasa! Tsukasa!”

_“Hiroki…”_

_“Mm…MASTER!”_

Once connected, Tsukasa began thrusting. He moved his hips at such a perfect, delicious pace. Bathing his lover in deep pleasure. Drowning him. And it only increased.

Tsukasa groaned lowly at how good it felt so be inside Hiroki. He gripped his waist roughly, pounding into him without mercy as they made sweet love. Soon, he grabbed Hiroki’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. He tossed it over his shoulder so he could pound him from a different angle. Hiroki was very flexible, and it was easily done. Hiroki was left beneath him, falling apart and screaming in pleasure.

“Ahh master! O-oh god… nm. Nhgg… More…~”

Tsukasa rewarded his darling Hiroki with an increased pace. Huffing and sweating over him, he leaned down to run his fingers through Hiroki’s hair. Never once letting up with the thrusting.

“You like that?"

“So big..."

Tsukasa let his hands greedily wander around Hiroki’s body. Traveling down the curves and arcs of his body. Hiroki had such soft skin. He was tanner than Tsukasa. Yet he bruised with lovebites in the most beautiful way.

Tsukasa groped and rubbed at Hiroki’s chest for a moment. Squeezing and playing with his tiny nipples. The reactions he got were priceless. Hiroki completely withered beneath him, fidgeting in the most desperate way. His golden eyes going into the most beautiful daze.

“Oh… yes, master! Ahh! AH! Right there…”

It didn’t take Tsukasa long to find Hiroki’s sweet spot. He knew his partner’s body like a map. “I want all of you…” He whispered, in that low voice. As deep as the ocean. “Every peak, every valley… every gorgeous inch of you…” He ran his large palm up and down Hiroki’s thigh, massaging him.

“Nghh…Take all of me! I-I wanna come…”

Then Tsukasa smothered his hands over Hiroki’s chest, milking the moans out of him. “You belong to me, Hiroki… Master loves you…”

“AAAH AH! AH! I love you, master~!”

“Be a good pet and come for me.”

“Y-yes! Oh god, master!”

A blinding white light struck them both at once. Perhaps it was because they were partners. Soul mates. And they had experience staying in sync with each other. They were able to climax in unison. Perfect unison.

Tsukasa came deep inside his lover, and watched as Hiroki orgasmed beneath him. Hiroki was so beautiful arching his back, moaning with that perfectly flushed face. He drenched his tummy in white ropes. Seeing it made Tsukasa smile. He gave them a moment to catch their breath before separating. Once he pulled out, Tsukasa ran his tongue up Hiroki’s wet tummy, cleaning him up. And making Hiroki whimper.

“Tsukasa… Tsukasa…” He complained.

Then Tsukasa laid next to him and gave him a kiss.

“Ew,” Hiroki frowned, wiping his mouth.

Tsukasa chuckled. “Are you tired now?” he teased, reaching to pet Hiroki’s head some more.

Hiroki was ready to get feisty and complain. But he melted again as Tsukasa gave him head pats. “A little…” he admitted, closing his eyes peacefully. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his lover. “It’s ok to close the shop a little early for just today, right?”

Tsukasa kissed Hiroki’s forehead. He loved cuddling with him like that. Sharing warmth and affection. He wished they could stay like that forever. Without the weight of the past, the company, and neverending insanity poisoning his mind. Perhaps one day, they really could run away. Then every day could be perfect, just like this. The thought made Tsukasa smile.

“I think the fish will be fine."


End file.
